Future Card Buddyfight- Shining Light
by KarmaBlaze
Summary: Yang is the brother of the 104th Buddy Police squad leader, Jack. Well, he was not good like his brother, so not much attention was on him at school. Yang lives a normal life with zero love letters, and like all of the students in his school-Rai Academy, he wants a buddy monster. Until one fateful day, the thing he dreamed of came true, and completely changed his life...
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

"Jack, you're going off now?"

"It won't be long," my brother told me. "I'll be back before dinner. Let's go, Jackknife Dragon!"

Javk hopped on his buddy, Jackknife Dragon and soared away. It's his first day being the captain of the 104th squad in the Buddy Police and he had been talking about it all the time. Obviously, he's very excited about it.

"Yang, you're going to be late for school!" Mother's voice echoed through the hall. I closed the front door and ran for the dining room.

After my last bite of toast, I swung my bag to my back and hurried for school. I decided to run so I have enough time to go to my regular card shop to bang some packs.

"Morning, Yang!" A voice called from behind. A tall, cheerful girl with long black hair was running beside me when I turned.

"Oh, morning, Joey." I said while continued running. "So, looking forward for your buddy?"

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "To be honest, we're the only two that doesn't have a buddy in class."

I gave a soft laugh, it's true indeed. My school, Rai Academy is the only school around the area that allows their buddies to roam around.

Speaking of my area, my area is a place where Future Card Buddyfight exists in every corner. Or you can say, my area wouldn't exist without Buddyfight.

So in my class, most of my classmates have their buddies already (talking about luck, or is it just me?). From Dragon World, Danger World to Katana World, there's a large variety of buddies.

In addition, the card shop I mentioned earlier is in my school. So students usually check in that place.

"So," Joey asked. "What world you're in?"

"Dragon!" I replied almost immediately. "I wanted to be like my brother!"

"Well, that's obvious." Joey smiled. "I preferred playing Magic World though… here we are!"

We rushed into school and entered the card shop. Through numerous investigations, the shop is less crowded before classes begin. So, we frequently buy packs that time and open them during break.

"Hey!" the shopkeeper waved at us. "Wanted to try your luck again?"

"You bet!" I smiled. "The usuals, please." 

The shopkeeper handed us five Dragon World and Magic World packs and we paid. Just then, the shopkeeper's son, Mark entered.

"Hey guys!" Mark had the same smile as his father's. "If you had your buddy, I can build a deck for you, okay?"

Mark's my best friend, and he's officially the best deckbuilder in our grade. He builds the deck according to the player's suitable playstyle, and always gives away cards for free.

"If you guys are planning to stand there forever…" Mark pulled us out of the small shop. "…we are going to be late! Classes are starting!"

"Shit!" Joey and I shouted at the same time, stuffing the packs in our bags and ran as fast as we could.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: MY BUDDY

"Here it comes!" I said while nervously tore the third pack and revealed the six cards sealed inside it. There was Latale Shield Dragon, Green Dragon Shield, Burning Sun, Thousand Rapier Dragon and…

"Flarefang Dragon!" Mark shouted in excitement. "That's a good RR right here, too bad it's not a BR."

"I got like, 5 of them already." I tore the fourth pack and looked at the cards. "…Bal Knuckle? That's for the Sun Dragons, right?"

The Sun Dragon attribute was released five days ago and the school's hyped over it. No one's got a buddy from it yet.

"Last chance." I stared at the final pack and prayed. "Please let there be a buddy in it."

I tore it and revealed the first card. _Here comes!_

I flipped the first card. "Dragonblade, Dragobreach. This is the 15th already."

Second card. "Aroi Lance Dragon. 20th so far." 

Third card. "White Dragon Shield. 9th."

Fourth card. "Dragonic Heal. 25th…"

Fifth Card. "Dragofearless? Really?"

I slowly flipped the sixth and final card. I could feel tiny surge of wind brushing through my fingers as I flipped it and…!

The card shone, illuminating the school's park. After that, a strong wind breezed on it, surrounding the card. I could barely open my eyes as the wind is blowing the eyes dry fiercely, but I could see a shadowy figure forming inside the wind.

And then, the wind stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and see a red dragon with long white hair standing in front of me. It wore a navy suit and cap and spoke to me:

"Greetings, kid." It put his hand (or claws?) and shook it. "My name is Flamewing Dragon, and I'll be your buddy from now on."

"H-h-h-hi, Fl-fla-flamewing." I responded. I'm just excited as after trying like forever I finally got a real buddy monster.

People from the crowd started started to form a circle around me and Flamewing. They are having conversations that I really couldn't care much.

"It's...it's so cool!" Mark was looking at Flamewing with awe. "Yang, this is a Sun Dragon! You're really, really lucky!"

I was already smiling like crazy, I literally killed two birds with one stone. Then, I realised that smiling like I just got free candy wasn't too formal for a monster and I calmed myself down.

"Sorry about the early attitude." I regained my usual cool and took a deep breath. "My name is Yang, it's a honour to meet you and I be under your care."

We shook hands once more and gave a confident smile. That's what I call formal.

"So um, what should I do when I got my buddy?" I scratched my head while asking Mark.

"The Buddy Police will come and give you a Core Gadget. Oh, there it is!" Mark pointed to the sky. But somehow, I saw a familiar green circling down and landed softly on the park.

My brother jumped down from Jackknife and approached me.

"Yang! For God's sake, you finally got a buddy!" Jack slapped my back hard and looked at Flamewing. "So this is the Sun Dragon I've heard about?"

"You must be Yang's brother, then. It's an honour." Flamewing bowed slightly.

"Is that Jack?" "It is Jack!" "This kid's his brother, I didn't know that!" voices echoed around us. Oh yeah, did I tell you that my brother's really popular in school? Even he has graduated for five years, the female students passed down the fangirl hype and the fanclub is still going strong.

"Here, brother!" Jack pulled out a rectangular box and passed it to me. "This is your very own Core Gadget. You're an official Buddyfighter now!"

The crowd applaused while I looked at the deck case. Ever since I was young, I coukd only look at my brother's. Now, I have my own buddy and Core Gadget… I smiled.

"Now, Yang." Jack coughed. "It's been my dream to fight my younger brother ever since I started playing Buddyfight."

I gulped while looking at him. The crowd was also shocked too _. He didn't mean it, right?_

"How about having your first fight after school at the fighting stage? I'll teach you how a true Buddyfight looks like!" Jack flashed his own deck case and Jackknife let out a roar. Cheers came out from a group of girls and they screamed like total fangirls.

"…Mark, you said you'll help me with a deck after I got my buddy right?" I turned to Mark. He nodded with a grin.

"And Flamewing, do you want to have a fight?" I turned to my buddy as he gave a confident nod.

"…Sure brother, bring it on!" I smiled confidently and cheers roared. Flamewing stood beside me, giving the most confident smile towards Jack and patted me on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's see," Mark spread out tons of Sun Dragon cards on the table. "These are all the cards I got."

"Here's mine." I put out a pile of cards. "I called Mom to get my cards."

It is already after school, and the fight begins at 1 pm. We had an hour to go and it should be fine.

"Compulsories: Flamewing Dragon." Mark placed four copies on another table/. "Size 2, 6000 power, 4000 defense and a critical of 2."

"A fine number. Even numbers are my favourite." I smiled. Flamewing (now SD, since the shop cant't fit in) gave a little smirk.

"A deck consists of monsters, spells, items and impacts." Joey explained. "Impacts can only be used in the final phase only."

"Yeah,yeah. I know that already." I replied. "By the way, Joey. Have your buudy?"

"Had my last pack left." Joey said. "More importantly, let's get the deck ready."

"8 shields is a good choice for basics. So…" Mark put some cards on the table. "Green Dragon Shield and this card." He flashed a card. "Sun Dragon Shield, you'll get one gauge and one life while you nullify an attack/"

"Oohhh, sweet." I took a look at the card. "It's only Sun Dragon friendly, right?"

"Yep," Mark put one card after another into the deck. "This item… do you prefer this card or this card?"

"Hmmmm…" I stared at the cards. One is Sun Fist, Burning Sun while the other is Dragonblade, Dragobrave.

"I'll take the fist." I said.

"Good!" Marl dumped some cards in and flashed a deck at me. "It's done! Now let's do some test runs and fight your brother, time's running out!"

Flamewing and I stood at the platform that's buried under the fighting stage. We waited before a high-pitched voice echoed above.

"Welcome to Rai Academy's fighting stage! I'm Yuna from the broadcasting Club and today we have a wonderful match!

One of the fighters is our legend! Although graduated a few years ago, he came back to this stage to challenge this fighter!"

I could hear the other side of the platform moving up, and then screams of joy and excitement thundered the stage. "Here's Jack! The academy's glory with his worthy companion Jackknife Dragon!"

"And now!" The platform I'm standing moved up. "Even though he just became a buddyfighter today (Flamewing turned to his original size), he was challenged by Jack himself! Will he give our legend a challenge? ("Let's do this!" I said. "Yeah!" replied Flamewing) Let's welcome Jack's brother, Yang and his buddy Flamewing Dragon!"

I could now see the whole fighting stage. There were a few claps welcoming my arrival.

"Yang!" Jack shouted to me at the other side of the stage. "Let's see what a buddyfighter you are!"

"You bet!" I shouted back. "Let's give our best shot!"

Screams echoed while I shuffled Jack's deck (he shuffled mine) and I retrieved my deck back.

\

"Alright, let's luminize the deck!" Yuna shouted.

"In the name of justice, I shall defeat thee! Luminze, Dragonic Force!" Jack said while his Core Gadget became a laser blade and he drew six cards. Two cards were sent to the gauge as well.

"Shine, sun! Burn,sun! Luminze, Scorching Sun Dragon!" I lifted my deck case and it became a wrist band. I drew six cards and put two cards into the gauge as well.

"Buddy,FIGHT!" Yuna shouted on top of her lungs while screams echoed the stage once more.

"Open the flag, Dragon World!" we both announced the world we used while swinging the flag that symbolises a dragon.

"Yang takes first move!" Yuna signalled me to do the first move. I nodded and swiped a card into the gauge from my hand and drew a card.

"Straight off the bat! I call Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun to the center!" I shoved a card to the center and it takes form of a humongous dragon with an enormous sword. Three cards from my gauge disappeared as the call cost of this size 3 monster.

"Blazing Sun has 7000 power, 3000 defense and a critical of 4! (Jack raised an eyebrow while gasping can be heard." Go, attack the fighter!"

The big red dragon swung his big sword with might and attacked Jack. "Nice try, but I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Jack revealed a card and it took form of a green dragon resting on a shield. "I nullify the attack and gain 1 life!"

The sword hits the shield, but no damage can be done onto it. Blazing Sun stopped his attack and returned to the center position.

"My turn! Draw," Jack drew a card and thought for a while. "Charge, and draw! I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left! And I'll equip!" A card from his gauge disappeared and his life dropped to 10. "Dragonblade, Dragobreach!"

"Wo-wo-wo-woah! It's the triple offensive formation!" Yuna shouted while the crowd cheered. There are also several amazed faces from the front row seats.

"Blazing Sun's ability activates!" I pointed at the dragon. "Since you don't havr a monster in the center, Blazing Sun's defense increases by 4000. That makes it 7000 defense!"

"It's fine," Jack smiled. "Dagger and Thousand Rapier, do a link attack at Blazing Sun!"

The two Armordragons rushed to the gigantic Sun Dragon despite of their size differences. They jumped on top of Blazing Sun and slashed him. Blazing Sun turned red and shattered into a pile of crystals, he was destroyed.

"The center's open!" Jack grabbed Dragobreach and ran to me. "My attack is up, Dragobreach!"

He swung the green sword at me. I could feel a tiny surge of pain when it slashed from my right to the left. 3 damage was inflicted and I'm at 7 life.

"The Move End." a robotic voice sounded. "Your Move."

"Draw. Charge and draw." I said while doing the draws. "I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left, Fireclaw Dragon to the right! I'll also equip Sun Fist, Burning Sun!"

A red fist covered my left arm and I stepped forward onto the center platform. The two Sun Dragons bowed to me as I commanded:

"Okay, Fireclaw!" I ordered. "Attack the fighter! Since he does not have a monster in the center, that'll give you 4 critical points!"

"Fire Claw!" Fireclaw Dragon slashed Jack with his ignited claw. Jack flinched as he was hit and his life dropped to 6.

"Mera, mera, mera! Mera Blade!" Mera Blade Dragon set his blade on fire. "3 critical points since you have no center, mera!"

"Cast, Dragonic Shoot!" Jack blasted a wave of thunder towards the Sun Dragon. Mera Blade was hit and he shattered.

"Kuh! Burning Sun!" I swung my weapon towards Jack and inflicted 2 damage. Unfortunately, it's The Move End.

"A-a-as expected from Jack's brother!" Yuna exclaimed. " He also made a triple offensive formation, but he only inflicted 6 damage! If Jack didn't use a counter spell he would have lost! As expected from Jack as well!"

"Nice job, brother." Jack drew a card. " It's the right choice to train you before you had a buddy." He did the charge and draw.

"But, this ends now!" Jack smiled. "I cast, Dragon Flame! Destroy Fireclaw Dragon!"

A flame surged towards Fireclaw. It was retired from the game.

"Casr, Dragonic Charge! And then Dragonic Grimoire!" Two cards from the top of Jack's deck went sent to the gauge while his empty hand became 3.

"I'm gonna Buddycall," Jack smirked and revealed Jackknife Dragon from his hand. "To the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddygift!"

The Systemic Dagger on the right was retired and Jackknife Dragon replaced his position. He let out a roar and it pierced everyone's ears. But Flamewing stood at his position, not moving an inch. He just... smiled.

"That's what I called a challenge, kid." Flamewing said to me. "Watch."

"I pay 2 gauge," Two cards on Jack's gauge disappeared. "to evolve Jackknife into Jackknife 'Jaeger'!"

Jackknife Dragon changed his from. He now holds a rifle and his skin colour changed.

"Cast Dragogenius!" Jack casted a spell. "I draw two cards, and cast Dragonic Heal to gain 2 life. Now Thousand, attack the fighter!"

Thousands of strikes entered my body as the French Dragon attacked. 5 life left.

"Jaeger attacks! Skill activate!" Jack picked a card from his hand cards and discarded it. "I inflict 2 damage to you first!"

"Wha-"

"Snipe!" Jackknife 'Jaeger' aimed his rifle and fired. I was shot in the chest and my life dropped to 2. Then, Jackknife 'Jaeger' flew to my direction and prepared his jackknife on his head.

"Yang!" Flamewing ahouted. "Use it, the counter spell! If that hits it's over!"

"You got it." I lifted a card from my hand cards. "Cast Sun Dragon Shield!"

An orange shield with a dragon wearing goggles appeared in front of me, and Jackknife 'Jaeger' coulsn't proceed. "I get to charge 1 gauge and 1 life!" I continued.

"Dragobreach!" Jack slashed with his sword and dealt 3 damage to me. I smirked as my life dropped to a lonely 1.

"Th-t-the clutch!" Yuna is now shrieking with horror. "Yang managed to clutch with only 1 life left! If he doesn't end it at his turn, he'll be done for!"

I drew, charged, and drew. Three cards in my hand, and all of them are prefect.

"Your turn partner!" I revealed a copy of Flamewing Dragon from my hand. "I Buddycall Flamewing Dragon to the right!"

Flamewing disappeared like a gust of wind and appeared at the right platform. He turned and smiled at me while I replied with a nod.

"I cast Blessing of the Sun!" I shoved a card to the air. "I gain 3 gauge!"

I looked at the only card left at my hand and looked at Jack's life points, I need to deal 3 more…

"Flamewing, go!" I declared. "Attack the fighter!"

"Heat Wind Blast!" Flamewing dashed to like the wind and jumped. Waves of hot wind surged behind him and fired at Jack.

"Cast, Green Dragon Shield!" Jack lifted his counter spell and blocked the attack. "I gain 1 life point!"

4 more then.

"Skill activate!" I announced and the crowd gasped. "Since you don't havea monster in the center, Flamewing obtains the Double Attack ability!"

"Second Wave!" Flamewing shouted as waves surged again. This time, the attacks successfully hit and Jack is at 6 life. Jack flinched and the crowd started to wail.

"Come on! Burning Sun!" I swung as hard as I can to Jack and hits. My brother is now at 4 life, which is where I wanted him to be.

"USE IT, YANG!" I heard Mark's voice from the crowd. "The card that's gonna let you win this!"

"Of course!" I lifted the sole card. "FINAL PHASE!"

A large fisrt emerged from the card and aimed at Jack. "I can use this card when you are at 4 life or less, we don't have a monster in the center and I equipped an fist item!"

The engines from the Impact card ignited and roared, the turboes boosted and the fist that doesn't even look like it came from Dragon World started to blast. The mechanical fist charged at Jack while I announced:

"IMPACT!" I roared. "GIGANTIC! CRUSHER!"

My brother smiled when the fist fell on him. His life points dropped to 0 like the crowd's jaws. Some started to wail while Mark and Joey are clapping like little seals.

"I did it, brother!" I literally tackled my brother and squeezed him. "I defeated you for the first time with my deck!"

"And it's your first official Buddyfight." Jack squeezed me back. "I'm proud of you, Yang."

"Game End. Winner: Yang Shirosuke." The robotic voice announced as thousands of clappings and screamings sounded.

"Such brotherhood!" said a weeping Yuna (possibly because Jack lost). "Yang won his very first match with his own brother! On top of that, Jack accepted defeat with a smile! Congrats to both of them!"

My brother and I stood at the center of the stage, watching the crowd and stared. My head kept repeating what the commentator said: I just won, against my brother…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dude,don't you know he's going easy on you, do you?" whispered Flamewing.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Yin

"…And another one for you, Flamewing!" Mom placed a piece of fish fillet into Flamewing's plate. Apparently, his marine uniform revealed his love for seafood.

"Thank you." Flamewing bowed a little.

"There's no need to be that formal, Flamewing." Mom laughed. "We're family, aren't we?"

Flamewing nodded and proceeded with his fillet. He's been formal since he stepped into the house and didn't showed any form of vulgarism.

"So Jack," Mom leaned to my brother. "I've heard that you lost to Yang at his first try."

"Mom…" I tried to stop mom from talking about it. Indeed, I also thought that Jack didn't fought me seriously after Flamewing talked about it. Come on, there's no way Jack, the leader of the 104th Buddy Police squad, loses to a total newbie.

"I was caught off guard," Jack said to mom. "The new Sun Dragon attribute is sure strong, you know?" Then, he patted my head softly. "Can I take a look at your deck later? Let's see if we can upgrade it."

"Sure!" I smiled. Even though Jack loses to me intentionally, I'm still happy that he's willingly to help me become stronger.

After dinner, I passed my deck to Jack and he looked through the contents.

"Hmmm." Jack mumbled while he flicked through the cards. "The deck's focused on having the opponent's center open, and there are multiple cards to make it so." Jack passed the deck back to me. "It's fine, maybe try using a tuner to help you."

"A tuner?" I asked.

"Someone that battles with you so you can try to improve your deck." Jack explained. "And that certain someone can't be me, I'm busy, you know?"

I nodded. Jack is way of my league.

"Your brother's right." Mark said to me. "You should find yourself a tuner."

We're at class, waiting for classes to begin. I found a chair and sat beside Mark's seat, while I talked about the tuner thing, Flamewing was sitting on my lap in his SD form.

"But who?" I asked.

"MARKKKKKKKK!"a high-pitched voice echoed the classroom, jumpscaring everyone in the class. Joey jumped to Mark and shook him like a ragdoll.

"I GOT IT, MY BUDDYYYY! I OPENED THE LAST PACK AT HOME AND THERE IT IS. I AM SO HAPPY!"

"O-okeh! Carlarem Dowarenn!" Mark's words are literally swayed away like his body. "Arhh harpp yeh belt ehh dackkk effteh klesssisss okehhh?"

"YAY!"Joey threw her arms around Mark. "Thank you!"

I was dumbstruck by Joey's sudden outburst while Flamewing whispered to me:

"Are they dating?"

"They've knew each other since they're kindergarten," I answered. "But I'm not sure if they're dating or nor."

"Well," Flamewing scoffed. "You're between them?"

"Kinda." I laughed a bit while was shocked by Flamewing's sudden informality. "Well, I'm not bothered by that since I don't really have someone I lik-"

"Excuse me?" a soft voice sounded behind me.

I jumped and turned my head. A girl, with short grey hair while wearing a black hoodie was standing behind me.

"You had my chair." The girl pointed at the chair I'm sitting.

"Oh!" I realised and stood up. "Sorry about that." I also had Flamewing in my arms while I rose.

"Hm, is that your buddy?" the girl asked. "It's cute."

"Thank you." Flamewing thanked the girl for her compliment.

"You are in this class?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "I've been here since day 1."

I wanted to raise an eyebrow, but resisted it. I pushed the chair back to the girl's table and walked away, while I kept wondering why I've never acknowledge this girl's

existence but I knew everyone in this class.

"Sensei!" I ran to my homeroom teacher after classes. "How many students are there in this class?"

"Hm?" Mr. Jake, my homeroom teacher was surprised by my question. "55, why?"

"Do you know there's a girl with short grey hair and wears a black hoodie in the class today?" I continued my questions. I thought there were only 54 students in the class, and ironically everyone in the class thinks so.

"Oh, Yin?" Mr. Jake said without breaking a sweat. "Why?"

I was dumbstruck. There was a girl named Yin in my class the whole time and I never knew about it, and if I'm correct even the whole class too.

"…Nothing." I said. "Sorry to take your time, sensei." And then, I ran back to class to see whether my calculations are correct.

"Joey, Mark!" I walked to them while they're building Joey's deck. "How many students are there in this class already?"

"Eh, why are you asking this?" Joey raised an eyebrow. The sudden dumb question must have left her with questions.

"Just say it!" I grew impatient. "I'm not gonna kill you or something!'

"Okay, chill!" Joey said. "54, why are you asking this?"

A drop of cold sweat dropped from my forehead, while I sank into my seat. Flamewing seems to know what I'm thinking.

"There was a student in class, and no one knew about her expect for the teachers." I said with my voice shook with confusion. "What is this?"

"Hey," Flamewing tore down the class name list from the billboard. "Take a look."

Our name list is listed by alphabets, and since my name is Yang Shirosuke, my name must be at the bottom. But then like magic, an extra name appeared under my name:

Yin Kurosaki.

Even the name list, that was hung there and never took down, had a name that was never known by me. How is this happening…?

There was a student whom is literally non-existent, lurking in the classroom the whole time and was never knew by the students.

But then, I realised her existence, and that was because of a chair.

Pathetic.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Girl Who's Non-Existent

I stared at the girl's empty seat. It's already a long time since classes are over, but I just stood there, looking at the empty seat, which I never knew it existed, standing right there without moving an inch.

"Yang," Flamewing asked me. "What's wrong."

"…it's just weird." I said after I managed to find some words. "There's a student right here the whole time, and no one knew it."

"Perhaps she's the silent type," Flamewing suggested. "But she's way too silent, causing her existence to fade too."

I couldn't do anything but nod. Indeed, for the last 6 months since I've stepped into this class I've been communicating with everyone in this class, keeping a good relationship with them…or so I thought that I communicated with EVERYONE.

A classmate which I never knew… I clenched my fist and slammed a table beside me.

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THIS CLASS THAT NEVER INTERACTED WITH ANYONE FOR THE PAST 8 MONTHS!" I almost shouted. "WHY?!"

Flamewing was shocked by my outburst and jumped to the table. "Yang, I know you are frustrated." He said calmly. "But it's not your fault-"

"Flamewing," I said. "I can't imagine it, a world where no one cares about you. No one talks to you, laughs with you, plays Buddyfight with you."

Flamewing stayed silent too. His marine cap covered his eyes and he didn't say a word while I stared at the table.

"…Let's go, Flamewing." I swung my bag to my back and turned. "Let's go home."

"Eh?" Flamewing said. "Aren't y-"

"We'll talk to the girl tomorrow." I explained. "Standing here and pounding tables won't change her fate." Flamewing nodded and jumped off the table to follow my footsteps.

"Sensei!" I spoke the moment Mr. Jake's voice echoed at my phone. "I need to talk to you!"

"Woah woah!" Mr. Jake was clearly shocked at my sudden call. I never called him before. "What's with the cannoning for two times in a day?"

"Can I know Yin's biography?" I said. I know, it's weird to call a teacher to talk about a student. But surprisingly, Mr. Jake knew what I meant.

"Yin…" Mr. Jake spoke with a stern tone. "She's been quiet for the past 8 months, so quiet you didn't realise she's there, am I correct?"

I was surprised.

"…Yes." I could only say this word.

"I realised that too." Mr. Jake said. "To be honest, if I didn't mark all the students workbooks I'll also never knew she's there, sitting at the very corner of the classroom.

She's a weird girl, rarely talks and never volunteers in activities. I've tried telling her to volunteer in Buddyfight classes…but she never did."

I stayed silent the whole time. This girl named Yin was like Death, lurking beside everyone without letting them know its there.

"So?" Mr. Jake said. "How did you realise that she was there?"

I used a really embarrassed tone and said: "Her chair, I was sitting on it and she talked to me."

"I see." I could hear Mr. Jake trying to hide his giggling. "So, wanna help her out? Letting her come out from her quiet zone?"

"…Sure." I smiled. "I have a plan, though. And I need your help, sensei."

"Alright, students!" Mr. Jake told the class the moment he came in. "For today's Buddyfight class, we'll be using the stadium!"

The whole class cheered. Rai Academy's education is just like a normal school's education, for the exception that we have Buddyfight classes that takes up three periods a day.

During Buddyfight classes, we usually analyse a Buddyfight card and write a report about it (which is very, very boring). But we also do some fights in class without luminising the deck. And if we are lucky, the class can go to the stadium to fight.

And that's exactly my plan.

We lined up and walked to the stadium. And when we reached there, Mr. Jake said:

"Who wants to fight?"

Of course, the whole class raised the hand. But I've told Mr. Jake that he'll have to choose me.

"Why don't we have Yang as our first fighter?" Mr. Jake said. I walked to Mr. Jake and the rest of the class clapped.

"Yang, do you have anyone you wanted to fight?" Mr. Jake said to me.

"Hmmm." I said. "There's actually someone I liked to fight."

The whole class started to raised their hands, telling me to pick them. But of course, I'll pick her.

I sweeped my eyes across the sea of students, and I saw her standing at the very end of the class, without letting anyone noticing that she's there. I walked towards the students and paved the way.

I passed a student, one by one, until I reached her and grabbed her hand. Yin was shocked (along with the students, since they didn't knew she was there) and stared into my eyes, I replied with a smile:

"Can you be my opponent, Yin Kurosaki?'


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Yin's Smile

I stood at the platform of one end of the field, with Yin in the other. My classmates are of course, in complete havoc.

"This girl's in our class?" "How come we never know that?" "How does Yang know her name?" Whispers filled up the stadium. But then, Mr. Jake calmed them down.

"Yes, Yin IS in our class." He said. "She's even in the class photo, see?"

Mr. Jake opened his tablet and showed our class photo that was taken in April. I couldn't see it, but judging by their gasps she's indeed in the picture.

"Alright, let's luminise the decks!" Mr. Jake told us both to do so.

"Shine, sun! Burn, sun! Luminise, Scorching Sun Dragon!" I luminse my deck while I waited Yin, then she said:

"These… are the ones that will accompany you in hell. Luminise, Death Requiem." Yin's core gadget became a scythe and she drew six cards while sending two cards into the gauge.

I gulped. Her voice was like flowers, but her quote was hellish… What in the world is her deck?

"Buddy, fight!" Mr. Jake said. Seriously, without Yuna the whole atmosphere was actually boring.

"Open the flag! Dragon World!" I said while Flamewing grabbed the flag.

"Darkness Dragon World," Yin revealed her deck. "My buddy is Gate Guider, Gallows 'Gestus'." Then, a skeletal figure appeared behind Yin and laughed menacingly, making me shiver.

"I'll take first move. Charge and draw!" I drew a card. "I call Fireclaw Dragon to the center! Attack!"

Fireclaw slashed Yin hard, but the girl didn't move an inch and took it, dropping her life to 6."

I gulped. "My turn is-"

"Final Turn." Yin said without breaking a sweat.

I was shocked, along with the class. It was just to be her first turn… how?

"Draw, charge…" Yin quietly drew. "And draw. I cast Accel End to send the top five cards of my deck into my drop zone and gain 1 gauge."

"Then, I call Andino to the center, Stiju to the left, and Buddycall Gallows 'Gestus' to the right." Yin revealed a copy of her buddy and it flew to the right platform. "With its ability, all my Death monsters get an extra critical."

"I'll pay 1 gauge to cast Judgement Day." Yin casted a spell. "All my Death monsters gain an extra critical. Now, attack!" All three monster dashed to Fireclaw, but then they passed through it like it's invisible.

"Introducing 'Shadow Dive', an ability that attacks the fighter while ignoring the monster in the opponents center." Yin said. "Game Over."

For a brief moment, I saw Yin breaking into a smile. A smile of pure pleasure. An evil smile. Then, a total of 11 criticals punched into my body. If it ain't for Flamewing grabbing me in time, I would have fell into the ground.

"Game End, Winner: Yin Kurosaki." The robotic voice sounded.

"Yang," Flamewing asked. "You okay?"

I'm definitely not okay. I was killed in one turn, by a girl who is lurking like Death. No…

It feels like she's Death herself.

"…you okay?" Yin's soft voice broke my thoughts. She was standing in front of me, with Gallows behind her (in SD form).

"Yeah." I said. "Man, your deck is pure overpowered!"

"Sorry," Yin apologized. "I got a lil' bit excited and I-"

"Yin never killed anyone in one turn, ya know." Gallows interrupted. "You can say she's real excited to fight you."

"Eh?" I could only say one word.

"Thank you for the fight." Yin smiled. It was different from before, this time it's a really sweet smile. "Well, I hope I can see your true potential of your deck."

"…Yeah," I said. "Next time, for sure."

For the next few fights, I sat on the audience seats watching them. Halfly because of the humiliation of being killed in one turned, the other being thinking of her smile.

"Her smile…" I repeated. "Her smile…"

"Dude," Joey knocked me with her elbow. "What are you mumbling to yourself about?"

"…Nothing." I lied. "Just a bit sad."

"It's crazy, man!" Joey said. "A student that no one knew has such amazing Buddyfight skills!" Joey was really excited about this. "This is like a mystery anime!"

"In fact," Mark, who was sitting beside Joey said. "This is a fanfiction about an anime."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Jeez." Joey rested her arms behind her neck. "What's wrong with you two?"

I turned my head to scan the crowd, and I saw Yin sitting at the very corner. Apparently, she saw and waved at me, while I waved back.

"Actually, Yang." Joey asked. "How did you find out that she's there? You asked how many students are there in class because you are investigating, correct?"

Joey knew. Maybe she knew I'm the curiosity type that likes to investigate things.

"How you say?" I broke into a laugh. "You can say…"

I smiled. "its because of a chair,"


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Bitch

Okay, okay. I know you're freaking out because of the title. A bitch, you say? Why a bitch suddenly after a possibly-romance-chapter. No, the bitch is not Yin.

But someone that provoked me.

So, I was just hanging out with Joey and Mark (Ah, yes. Being a lightbulb.)when a prefect hung a flyer at the school's billboard. So, out of curiosity we checked, since it's really rare for the billboard to hang something new.

It's a flyer for the 45th National Buddyfight Tournament.

"Wow!" I said out of excitement. "Looks like our school has decided to sent out some fighters to join the tournament!"

"Indeed," Mark nodded. "And the requirements are ju_"

"BACK OFF!" a rough voice shook behind us. All three of us jumped and see a bunch of tough-looking students lining up behind us. And then there was a female student sitting on a chair, while some big guys lifted it.

The guy that told us to back off shoved us out of the way, while the others paved way for the female to approach the flyer.

"…It's her." Mark whispered to us. "The daughter from the wealthiest family in our area- Rin Haruka from class 6-A."

"Oh?" I whispered back. "Why all the students though?"

"Apparently a lot of guys fell in love with her." Joey said softly. "So she said the one who serves her the best could date her."

"So…" I said. "She's pratically a bitch, ain't she?"

And it seems like I said it a bit too loud, because everyone tough-looking student got triggered and was staring at me with their ferocious eyes. And Rin, that wealthy girl approached me.

"What do just say to me?'

"A bitch." I said without breaking a sweat. I never go back on my word, that's how I roll. But that causes all the tough guys to rush to me, trying to beat me to a pulp. Joey screamed, Mark tried to pull her away, I also shielded myself, but then a strong gust of wind bursted in front of me, pushing the guys away.

Flamewing in his battle form stood in front of me, cracking a smile while saying:

"Seems like I'm missing some fun."

"Ohoho." Rin cackled. "Ain't it the duo of the police officer?"

"What do you think?" I said. Everyone knew that I fought with Jack.

"He must be pathetically weak, isn't he?" She laughed. "Losing to a newbie."

"…What did you just say?" I bit my lip. _She's insulting my brother?_

"I guess he isn't worthy enough to be a squad commander." She laughed. "I can just bribe a few upper-hands to fire him, you know."

"Bitch you don't fuck with my brot-" I wanted to punch that bitch in the face but was halted by Flamewing. His usual formal face was changed with a stern, deadly one.

"Lady," Flamewing said to her. "You must be strong enough, since you're provoking both my buddy and his brother's Buddyfighting skills."

"Oh?" Rin raised her eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Because of Flamewing's sudden appearance and my outrage, a bunch of students actually surrounded the place.

"How about a fight, right now." Flamewing cracked a deadly smile. "If my buddy and I won, you stop your foolish acts and never join this tournament." Flamewing tore the flyer down. "If you win… you'll do what you like."

"Ohoho." The bitch challenged by Flamewing cackled. "Seems interesting, very well."

Both fighters stood at the school field, with eyes locked on each other. I patted my core gadget, hoping it'll bring me victory.

To be honest, Mark tuned my deck yesterday, so my deck is much stronger than before. Besides that, I replaced my Gigantic Crusher with something even better…

"Gentle wind breezing through the battlefield, become a storm! Luminise, Solar Wind!" I drew six cards and swiped two cards into my gauge.

"Holy knights, heed my call to defeat the enemy! Luminise, Knights of the Round Table!" Rin's core gadget became a sword and she passed it to one of her servants. She drew six cards and charged two gauge as well.

"Open the flag, Dragon World!" I announced as Flamewing stuck the flag to the ground without effort.

"Legend World!" Rin announced. "My buddy is Immortal Sword, Duranhal!" A sword was stuck on the ground at her Buddy Zone.

"Her buddy's that item." Flamewing said. "Watch out."

"I'll go first, charge and draw!" Rin said. "I'll call Great Magician, Merlin to the center! Incubus Blood!" She discarded a card from her hand and paid one gauge. "I reveal the top 5 cards of my deck and put two Hero item or spell cards into my hand. Attack!"

Merlin lifted his staff and fired a lightning bolt at me. I flinched as I took 2 damage, leaving myself 8 life.

"My turn is over." Rin said. "Now, struggle as I cut your life little by little!"

My bit my lip with anger. Bitch.

"My turn, draw!" I drew. "Charge and draw! I equip Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle, call Bright Hammer Dragon to the left and I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall Flamewing Dragon to the right!"

Flamewing jumped to the right. "Ready for an all-out assault, lady?"

"Bright Hammer, attack Merlin!" I ordered the confused dragon. It clumsily swung his hammer at him.

"Penetrate!" Bright Hammer lifted his hammer at Rin. "I just got a bright idea!"

"Counter-equip! Divine Protection, Prydwen!" Rin lifted a card from her hand and it took form of a shield. It blocked Bright Hammer's attack but 2 gauge is used.

"She blocked the Penetrate damage?" I said. "No matter, Flamewing attacks the fighter!"

"Get ready, lady!" Flamewing's gauntlets started to flow with hot wind. "Heat Wind Slash!" He dashed to Rin and slashed her with it, dealing 2 damage.

"Double Attack!" Flamewing said and did a backflip kick, dealing extra 2 damage, dropping her life to 6.

"Sun Fist… Bal Knuckle!" I threw myself as hard as possible towards the wealthy girl.

"Cast, Holy Grail!" Rin blocked the attack with a golden cup. "I nullify the attack!"

"Kuh…turn end." I announced.

"Is that all you got? I can't believe your brother will lose to you." Rin laughed. "Draw, charge and draw! I call Merlin to the right, Incubus Blood!" She paid one gauge and discarded a card from her hand to put two cards into her hand.

"Since I discarded Valkrieye, All-knowing Alwdiol from my hand, I activate her ability!" Rin continued. "I put the top card into the gauge and draw one card. I'll also cast Elixir of Aesculapius to charge one gauge and gain one 1 life."

"Now, I have ten Hero cards in my drop zone." Rin laughed. "Prepare for your demise! Equipment Change to Sword of The King, Excalibur!"

Rin's Divine Protection, Prydwen went into her hand, then she revealed a holy sword and equipped it.

I was shocked by the sudden appearance of the sword. Now I know why she's discarding cards and wasting her gauge for the first two turns.

"I'll call Knights of the Round Table, Pervical to the left! Now, attack the fighter!"

Pervical slashed my body with his spear, accompanied by Merlin's thunderbolt, leaving myself at 4 life. Then, Rin lifted the sword and it shone with a bright light, and the light extended to a really long length.

"Now I attack the fighter!" Rin swung the sword. "EX! CALIBUR!"

"I cast, Sun Dragon Shield!" I threw the counter spell. "I nullif-"

"It's no use! Excalibur's attack cannot be nullified by cards with Shield in its card name!" Rin laughed as the sword sliced through Sun Dragon Shield like butter and proceeded to attack me, dropping my life to 1. But then, I gained 1 life and 1 gauge due to the shield's ability.

"Now, for the final blow!" Rin lifted the sword once more. "You are surprisingly weak! I guess your brother is weak after all!"

I clenched my teeth, she's out of the line.

The sword dropped onto me, making the audience who's watching gasping in fear or sadness (perhaps they also hated this bitch?) . But then, I'm still alive. I rose up and watched my opponent with complete anger.

"What?" Rin was shocked and puzzled. "You cannot nullify Excalibur's attack! Dragon World's counter spells are all Dragon Shields…"

"Yes," I replied. "But I can reduce the damage." I revealed the card I used to survive with only 1 life left. "White Dragon Shield, I reduce the damage by 2."

Everyone who's watching are clapping with excitement. They never expected me to survive that attack.

"Kuh…" Rin bit her lip. "I never expected that. But then, Final Phase!" She raised a card from her hand. "I can use this card if I have 2 gauge and I have four Hero cards in my drop zone! King's Wave, Caliburn Grief!" 

Rin pierced the ground with Excalibur, and it sent out a shockwave, destroying every monster in the battlefield. Yes, including Flamewing.

"FLAMEWING!" I shouted as it turned to dust.

"And that my turn is over." Rin laughed. "How are you going to slash all my 7 life with only 3 cards in your hand now?"

"You…" I stared at her with anger. Not only she insulted me and my brother, she also destroyed Flamewing… this is the last straw.

"DRAW!" I roared while I drew. "Charge and draw!"

I scanned through her hand, 4 cards… worst case scenario is all of them are counter spells. I can do this.

"I call Flarefang Dragon to the left! Flare Gift activates!" I called the RR card. "I put the top card of my deck into my gauge and draw one card!"

"I call Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon to the right!" I continued my call. A youthful dragon appeared on the right and announced:

"Bal, will do his best, bal!"

"Alright Bal, attack the fighter! Bal Knuckle gives you an extra critical!" I ordered the dragon and it pulled out a sword from his chest and dashed to Rin.

"Cast, Shield of Achilles!" Rin reduced the damage by 2, and 1 damage was inflicted to her. Flarefang continued the assault and dealt 1 damage to her, dropping her life to 5.

"Bal… Knuckle!" I swung the gauntlet one more time, only to be blocked by Holy Grail once more.

"Hehehe." Rin snickered. "Since I have 5 life, you can't use Gigantic Crusher. I'll end it at my turn…"

"NOT YET!" I lifted a card from my hand. "Final Phase!"

Anger bursted through my pupils while I announced:

"IMPACT CALL!" I shouted. "I pay 3 gauge to turn Bal Dragon into and Impact Monster!"

Bal Dragon became muscular and his sword started to take form of a huge engine hammer while I revealed the card details:

"Bal Dragon, 'Bal Burst Smasher', Size 2, 11000 power, 6000 defese, critical of 4. When he attacks alone, his attack cannot be nullified!"

"Plus, bal!" Bal continued. "Since Yang has Bal Knuckle equipped, Bal gains an extra critical, which is now 5, bal! Bal will do his super, super best, bal!"

Bal started to swing the engine with his body, and he swung faster and faster so fast he looks likes a Beyblade. Suddenly, he braked in front of Rin and swung the engine down.

"BAL BURST SMASHER!" Bal and I shouted at the same time and 5 damage has been dealt to Rin's life points. Hot oil poured out of the engine because of the heavy blow.

"Game End. Winner: Yang Shirosuke!" All the spectators shouted with excitement while Flamewing appeared beside me. He game me a thumbs up and patted me in the back.

"Now, what's with all the ruckus?" The headmaster, Mr. Fujiwara walked towards us.

"H-headmaster!" I was shocked by his arrival and bowed as low as I can. "I'm sorry that I caused a riot-"

"No matter, young man." Mr. Fujiwara signalled me to stand up. "I've heard that this student right here insulted you, and more importantly our school's pride, Jack Shirosuke, didn't she?'

I nodded as hard as I can. Flamewing nodded with a smile in his face.

"Rin Haruka," Mr. Fujiwara turned into a stern tone. "How many times I've told you to shut your damn mouth…"

"He called me a bitch, headmaster!" Rin tried to retaliate. "I was only looking at the flyer for the tournament-"

"I suppose you sat at your 'throne' again." Mr. Fujiwara immediately shut her down. "If you didn't walk with your 'servants' you're using, I suppose you will never be called so, am I right?"

Everyone (except for Rin and her loyal servants) clapped. Rin spat and walked away, accompanied by her dogs. But the moment Rin disappeared, Mr. Fujiwara turned to me.

"It seems you have used vulgar language." He said to me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bowed while apologizing. "I expressed what I felt without even thinking…"

"Rise up." Mr. Fujiwara replied. I slowly rise up and tried to look him in the eye.

"Do not say those words ever again." He said sternly. "Did I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!" I said without hesitating. I really wanted to get out from this situation.

"Good." Mr. Fujiwara grinned. "Now,now. Classes are starting, go back to your classes!" He turned and signalled everyone to go back.

I smiled. That bitch got what she deserved.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: ACADEMY PRELIMINARIES

Time skip here, since it's practically boring for the past month since I fought that girl with my new deck. So today it's finally the opening ceremony of our academy's preliminary rounds so we get to join the national tournament.

"WELCOME!" Mr. Fujiwara announced. "To our preliminary tournament held in our academy!" The crowd applauded with excitement, followed by cheers.

"For you know," Mr. Fujiwara continued his speech. "The champion of this preliminary tournament will be participating the national Buddyfight tournament." A glint appeared in his eyes as he spoke. "But I have a little surprise for you fellow participants."

The crowd became silent.

"The four participants will be participating as well…" The crowd started to applaud. "…as a team. So the champion will be the captain of the team, so I hope the semi-finalists will still give their all."

Nevertheless, the crowd still applauded. It's considered strong to make it to the semi-finals, and those people will be given the chance to join the national tournament.

"Now…" our headmaster said. "Let's pass our ceremony to our special guest to let him officially start the tournament."

"Thank you, headmaster." a familiar voice sounded. "Now, I will start the academy preliminaries with this speech."

Jack walked to the center of the stage, causing a ton of girls to scream out of joy. I raised an eyebrow since he never told me that he'll be the ceremony opener.

"JACKKKKKKK" a bunch of girls shouted("Shut up girls!" I said to them.) as Jack started to say his speech:

"Fellow Buddyfighters who joined this tournament, I would like to give you advice." Jack smiled as he looked up to the crowd. "This is the chance for you people to prove your true power in Buddyfights, but there's only one way to use out your full power."

"To trust in your buddy's strength, and go all out fighting your opponent!" Jack raised his voice and the crowd cheered in agreement. "Let the preliminaries begin!"

The whole stage was filled with hype and excitement.

"Now, let's begin the preliminaries!" Yuna revealed a big screen. "We'll be cutting down five hundred contestants to a mere 8!"'

I kept hearing the instructions while I made calculations. 6 matches to make it to the top 8….

I gripped my fists. _I can do it._ I said to myself. _I can._

Alright, I'll summarize the rules for you, dear reader. Basically, there are 512 participants. So, it is split to 8 groups and you have to win that group to be in the top 8.

I was put to group 2. Surprisingly, everyone I knew went to different groups. So there's a chance that we'll meet at the top 8.

There are only 4 arenas in the academy. So, it'll take 2 days to do the preliminaries, then 1 day for the quarterfinals, 1 day for the semifinals, and 1 day for the finals.

Anyways, group 1-4 will start first. So I was instructed to Arena 2.

"Anxious, Flamewing?" I asked Flamewing while we waited for our turn to battle.

"Of course," Flamewing cracked his knuckles. "It's been a while since I'm excited for something."

"…What's it like?" I asked suddenly. "Your home?"

"Well…" Flamewing was obviously surprised by my question. "…it's windy."

"M-hm"

"Our clan learned to be one with the wind."

"Oh."

"And I was invited to join the Sun Dragons, and I gladly agreed."

"I see."

"Then I met you, which is nice."

We bumped fists.

"Candidate 420, Yang Shirosuke. Please come to the stage!" A person from the Broadcasting Club called out.

"All right, Flamewing." I cracked my knuckles as well. "Let's win some matches!"

"Yeah!" Flamewing and I walked to the stage.

"BAL BUSRST! SMASHER!" I roared as the Impact Monster swung his engine and crashed to my final opponents face, cutting down his last 4 life.

"Winner: Yang Shirosuke!" The judge announced as the other 63 players applauded. Flamewing and I tackled each other and gave each other a thumbs up.

"And with this, the preliminaries for group 2 has came to an end!" The person from the Broadcasting Club said beside the judge. "Participants may leave the arena!"

Some of my classmates whom participated congratulated me and left the stage. I thanked the judge and the commentator and left, and I rushed back to class to tell my friends about this.

"GUYS!" I shouted when I swung the classroom door. "I did it! I made it to the top 8!"

"Yang!" Mark ran to me and tackled me. "Congrats for that, man!"

As all of the students can't fit in the stadium, some students stayed in their classrooms and watch live footage there. And of course Mark, Joey and Yin stayed in class.

As all the other classmates congratulated me, Mark said to me: "Dude, Joey made it too!"

"Eh? Congrats for that Joey!" I turned to her and gave a thumbs up. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other in the quarterfinals!"

"A-hem," Mark coughed to attract my attention. "It's my turn tomorrow, you know. Wish me luck."

"Oh," I patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck then!"

Everyone seemed to calmed down and continued to watch the live footage from Arena 4. I took the opportunity to slide beside Yin.

"Oh hey." Yin noticed me and said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I nodded. "Your match's tomorrow too?"

She nodded. "Group 7."

"You'll make it there?" I asked her. "To the top 8?"

"Of course." Yin punched me lightly. "I'm strong, you know?"

"Then promise me that you'll be there." I said. "I wanna fight you."

Yin's face went red a little. "…yeah."

"Promise?" I smiled. "That I'll see you at the finals?"

"…Yeah." Yin broke out a tiny grin. "Promise."

The very next day, I sat at my seat and watched group 5-8's live footage. I was shocked as I see Yin using her final move against her final opponent.

"FINAL PHASE." Yin revealed her Impact card. "I pay 3 gauge to cast this Impact card."

"I'll give your Axe Dragon, Dorcas an extra critical." Yin continued as purple bindings appeared from her card to bind her opponent's center monster. "And I'll stand that card…"

"…and it attacks you." Yin broke into a wide grin as her opponent's center monster successfully attacks its own buddy, dealing 4 damage to him. And with that, Yin became the winner of group 7, proceeding to the top 8.

The whole class became silent, and I was no exception. Yin is surprisingly strong and her tactics were proven to be merciless.

"Yin is strong." Joey said with a astonished look. "Let's hope I'll not fight her in the quarterfinals."

I nodded. Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now. Fear? No. Excitement? Not that either. A mixture of both? Maybe…

"Joey Magitrik and Yang Shirosuke?" A prefect knocked the classroom door and said. "You need to go to the main stadium now, they're gonna announce the top 8 soon."

"Oh, okay." I said while I lifted up Flamewing and followed the prefect, with Joey behind.

I stood on the bottom of a platform. When Yuna announces Group 2's winner, the platform will go up.

"Yang." Flamewing asked. "We've finally made it this far."

"…Yeah." I replied.

"Welcome to Rai Academy's 57th RBT Top 8 ceremony!" Yuna's loud voice penetrated to the bottom of the stage. "After two days of restless fights, We've finally have 8 worthy fighters fighting for the number 1 spot!"

"Now, let's welcome!" Yuna announced while gears can be heard somewhere below. "Group 1's winner! Even though recently got her buddy, she excelled and proved herself to be worthy for the top 8. Uses Magic World, with Center of the World, Mary Sue as her buddy, let's welcome Joey Magitrik!"

I smiled, Joey's the winner of Group 1, eh…?

"And Group 2! (Flamewing stood behind me) Also like Joey, he got his buddy recently ("Back to back pose." Flamewing said to me) But he also made it to the top 8 with ease! Uses Dragon World, Flamewing Dragon as his buddy! Yang Shirosuke!"

We made it to the top of the stage. Cheers and applauses rounded the stage.

"Group 3! He made it to the top 8 with his overwhelming attacks! Dungeon World, Revolution Knight, Rebellious as his buddy, here's Aaron Braveheart!"

"From Group 4, his aggressive playstyle cuts through his opponents and he's earned the right to be in the top 8! Danger World user, Armorknight Demon as his buddy, Samuel Stronglance!"

"Here's from Group 5, she's not someone that stands out. But, she arrived at the top 8 silently, like her deck Katana World, Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuchi Munechika as her buddy. Let's welcome, Katara Shigensumi!"

A girl with a long ponytail emerged. Her buddy, a wolf-like beast stood beside her and stared at its surroundings with hunting intentions. The girl turned to me and gave a little wave, while I gave a polite smile.

"6th group! He's the son of our academy's cardshop, but that doesn't mean that he's not strong in Buddyfights! Uses Hero World, Card Burn for his buddy, this is Mark Ryusuke!"

Mark emerged from a platform, and a loud applause sounded. Mark waved at Joey and I while we waved back with joy.

"7th! Using merciless tactics and strikes opponents in fear, she crept to the top 8 slowly yet deadly! Darkness Dragon World user, Gate Guider, Gallows 'Gestus' as her buddy, Yin Kurosaki!"

Yin emerged opposite me, with Gallows laughing menacingly. She looked at me and waved, and I responded gleefully.

"And now! For our last quarterfinalist! Even without using his buddy once, he won his matches ruthlessly, do you think he'll win this tournament? Legend World user, buddy's Demon Wolf, Fenrir! Let's welcome Fang Okami!"

A guy, possibly 15, emerged from the final platform. A big wolf is sleeping behind him and gave a soft growl. He wore a black jacket and looked nice with his untidy hair.

"All 8 participants! Please come to the center, buddies stay in their place!"

I gave Flamewing a thumbs up and walked to the center. My eyes kept looking on Fang, and he somehow noticed it and smiled at me.

"All right, place your hand on this Core Gadget." Yuna said to us while she held out a deck box. "It'll record your data, thus proving you eight had did your best to made it this far."

One by one, we grabbed the deck box. The large screen announced each name when they held the deck box, followed by the applauses of the audience.

"Now, we'll announced the beginning of the quarterfinals!" Yuna continued. "Randomizer, start!"

The screen revealed 8 of us, and it scrambled into one. Then, it splitted back to 8 and flips into our names: 

"Yang-Joey; Katara-Samuel; Yin-Aaron; Mark-Fang" 

I grinned. Finally, the quarterfinals are about to begin.


End file.
